


Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

by lowkeyloki93



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Use of Marvel Characters, Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of character characters, Random Sex Convention, Rework of an Original Story, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyloki93/pseuds/lowkeyloki93
Summary: Originally a Joick fanfic by sexyjobros on deviantart. Reworked into Steve/Loki (Stoki or FrostShield) by me. All credit belongs to sexyjobros. In this rework, Steve Rogers is a freshly 18 year old goody-goody nerd who meets a pornstar that changes his life. Loki’s professional name is Loki Laufeyson, but his nickname is Ice Queen. In the original story, Joe Jonas is called “Red Hot Firecracker” but that just doesn’t fit Loki so I had to change it. Not that the name plays a big part in the story. Warnings for drug use and porn :D (for the past Thor/Loki they are not related btw in case that isn’t obvious)A/N: Bucky is pretty OOC bc I don’t know him well but I feel like he pairs well with Steve and I do love me some Sebastian Stan.





	Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Hot Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508051) by sexyjobros. 

> Not beta read

The first time Steve saw Loki was by accident. His friend, Bucky, was dragging him into an adult store. The one across the street from their favourite coffee shop with the red and black pinstripe awning, barred door, and tinted windows. It was a store that seemed to hold a secret, a store that someone like Steve would never be seen going into.

But he did anyway. Steve knew deep down that he wanted to go into the store, and Bucky’s peer pressure was just an excellent excuse. Steve also knew that nobody would believe he went into a sex shopped anyway. Innocent, virginal, honour student Steven Rogers? Not in a million years.

“Can we hurry up? My mom’s going to wonder where I am,” Steve demanded, checking his phone for the time. Him and Bucky stood a few feet from the door of the forbidden establishment.

“Stop being such a pussy, Rogers,” Bucky barked, seeming to finally gather the courage to walk up to the door. He looked around suspiciously, then pulls open the door, notioning for Steve to go in first, “after you.”

Steve gave Bucky a death glare as he walked passed him and into the building. He inwardly gasped as his eyes scanned the new view. But both teens stayed in the doorway. 

“I’m going in,” Bucky whispered before trotting off towards the area with magazines of topless women. Steve strolled further into the store. He went passed the sex toys, the magazines, the kinky lingerie, and gentile shaped candy. And that is where Steve saw him. He was plastered on magazines, dvd covers, posters, and toys with his endorsement. A whole section dedicated to  _ him.  _

Steve first seems ruby red stilettos encasing beautifully pale skin, as his eyes travel up, he sees the longest legs in the history of… well -- his life. A delicate hand barely covers a swollen cock. His chest was bare, his muscles are toned. A finger is tucked between his teeth. The most memorizing green eyes in the universe stare back at him, and it’s all topped off with a luscious mop of black hair. Steve had never seen a person in such a vulgar position still look incredibly beautiful. 

Once Steve had got his drink of the life-sized poster, he diverts his eyes, seeing more posters of him. His poses are different in every one, but his eyes are always full of mischief as he looks into the camera. Steve finds a favourite. The man in a skimpy maid outfit, onyx fishnet pantyhose covering baby smooth legs which cause Steve to wonder if he shaved them. This time the man was wearing black heels, one leg kicked up behind him. Steve had never seen a man look so enticing as a woman before. Steve looked down, finally noticing the name of his new fantasy, “Ice Queen,” he whimpered. Underneath that, in much smaller print had the name ‘Loki Laufeyson’. Steve felt the tightness in his jeans he had ignored until now and groaned. It seems this Loki Laufeyson had turned him gay in just a few minutes. 

“Dude, what are you doing?”

Bucky’s voice brought Steve back to reality, and he visibly jumped when his friend touched his shoulder.

“We have to go before our mom’s start calling,” Bucky cautioned. He did not want to be caught in this store. Then he looked around at what Steve was so interested in, “what is this? Who the hell is the ice queen? Is this some Frozen shit?”

“Obviously some porn star,” Steve said in his seldom used sarcastic tone.

Bucky seemed to accept this until he looked closer, “wait a minute… this is a man.”

“Yeah, and so are you? What’s the big deal?”

Bucky pursed his lips, taking a moment to absorb what was said, then sighed, “whatever dude. Let’s just go.” 

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Steve took to his laptop when he got home, to do research on Loki. He learned Loki was originally born in Iceland -- hence the nickname, but was adopted by a couple in small town America. They were well to do, but apparently being a well off family in Pennsylvania wasn’t enough for Loki. He changed his name back to his birth name, Laufeyson, before he started looking for modelling jobs. He was still under age when he had a friend take sensual photos to send to an agent, and was hired as a model. He stayed with his parents until he was 18 and moved on to bigger things, like New York City, and the porn industry. Steve stared at the list of films Loki had starred in, and the magazines he was featured in. But he’s never heard of any of them. Although Steve had watched his fair share of porn, he wasn’t that involved in the subculture. The only thing he wished was that he found out about Loki sooner.

For the rest of the week, Steve had spent all his free time diving deeper into his obsession with Loki. He looked at hundreds of photos, he watched the short, incomplete videos he could find on PornHub and xVideos, and creeped his social media. It was impossible to turn away from him, his cock was constantly semi-hard. Loki had some kind of spell on him, it was like he was staring back at Steve, like all the sexy poses were for him, as if Steve was the one holding the camera. What a beautiful human specimen. 

Steve was to the point where he wanted to steal his mother’s credit card so he could watch a full movie instead of just clips. But instead found himself back at the sex shopped He went to the section with all of Loki’s merchandise and picked a random movie, not paying attention to the title, only making sure that Loki as indeed in one of the starring roles. An older man was at the counter, and Steve hoped he wasn’t going to ask for ID -- Steve wasn’t legally old enough to be in the store, let alone purchase anything at 17. Steve paid for the film without a contest or much conversation from the man at the register, only a sly smirk because clearly he purchased a gay video. 

⇝ ✷ ⇜

That night, after checking twice that everyone in the house was asleep, including the dog, and his door was locked, Steve settled into his bed with his laptop and new DVD. The movie started off with a close up of Loki’s face, but the camera zoomed out too soon for Steve to really admire it. He wasn’t expecting Loki to be standing in the middle of a lavish room, completely naked. Steve gasped, his eyes went wide, almost matching the other actor who entered the scene. Steve now realized what kind of film he got. Some kind of rich older “daddy” fucks a young sexy “teen”. Steve watched the two actors interact, Loki being a flirt, and the older man melting in his hands. Steve was hard prior to the movie even starting but now it was becoming a problem, and he quickly reached for his lotion on the bedside table, not wanting to take his eyes off Loki for longer than he had to. He jacked himself off, he concentrated on the man on the screen, pounding into Loki’s body with solid, erratic thrusts. Steve wished it was him. Wished he was making Loki moan, throw his head back, and tug onto the silky sheets until he knuckles turn white.

Steve didn’t remember much after he orgasmed. He woke up with drool running down his chin, half sitting up with his laptop screensaver shining a dull light on his naked form. Steve checked the clock, almost 6am. He quickly found some pants, tidied up his room a bit and hid his new DVD away. Then he ran off to the shower, his thighs crusted with last night’s spend. 

Once Steve was dressed, and semi ready for school, he headed down for breakfast.

“Running late this morning, Steve?” his mother Sarah asked.

Steve nodded shyly, walking to the table to sit next to his father, “I fell asleep last night finishing up some last minute homework.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow, “it didn’t sound like you were sleeping.”

Steve’s father, Joseph, choked on his coffee trying to hold back a laugh and Steve’s face immediately turned red. He used headphones to watch the movie, but he never thought about his own noises.

“Honestly son, if you’re going to do such activities, perhaps at a more reasonable time of day when nobody is trying to sleep.”

Steve’s face was burning, he finished up his orange juice and quickly made it to the door, “sorry mom, won’t happen again.”

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Steve’s 18th birthday was coming up, and it was clear that Bucky had a surprise planned for him, since the boy was terrible at hiding anything. But that worked out in his favour because Steve hates surprises. The next morning at school as they both sat in science class waiting for the teacher to arrive, Bucky slammed down two pocket-sized rectangular shaped pieces of paper on Steve’s desk. 

“You got me concert tickets?” Steve asked dumbly, based on the look of the items in front of him. Bucky shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Bucky--,” Steve flashed him an uneasy look, his stomach in knots. He turned over the tickets. Two nearly naked women looked back at him, “strippers?”

Bucky grinned, snatching the tickets back from Steve, “tickets to a convention, you know like that nerdy one you go to every year? It’s like that, except with porn.”

Steve groaned, did Bucky really think this was a good idea? ‘But wait a minute,’ Steve thought internally, ‘Loki is a pornstar.’

“What’s the lineup for porn stars?”

Bucky shrugged, taking a seat as his desk next to Steve’s, “if you really need to know you can check online. But it’s a big event, so probably some of the more famous ones.”

Steve looked down at the tickets cupped in both hands. Was it possible? Would he be there?

Steve was suddenly nervous. What would he do if he saw Loki in person? Even 30 feet away. He couldn’t focus on class the rest of the day. The only thought on his mind as Loki. 

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Steve told his parents about spending his birthday with Bucky. They agreed, and his mom decided she would make a cake so they could celebrate as a family the night before. He loved that his parents were understanding. As his father likes to remind him, he was a teenager once too, and knows hanging out with your parents is not how you want to spend your 18th birthday. Although Steve was reluctant to tell his parents the exact topic of the convention, he did tell his parents the basic gist of what he was doing, that he wouldn't be home until after midnight, and that he wouldn’t drink. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Bucky asked when Steve got into his car.

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve pouted, looking down at his outfit.

“You’re dressed like we’re going to a 5 year olds birthday party, Rogers.”

Steve scoffed, “whatever. Let’s get going before we’re late,” Steve continued pouting in the passenger seat, rethinking his outfit choice. Maybe he should have went more casual?

They arrived at the venue, it wasn’t what Steve expected, it as at the actual convention centre where he met a few of his favourite actors a few months prior. The music could be heard as they walked up to the building, and neon lights decorate the entryway. Once inside, it was less innocent, women were dancing in cages, men were in very tiny speedos serving drinks. It was amazing. Steve and Bucky had to show their tickets and ID at the door and then both stood to admire everything, mouths agape. 

The boys grew braver and decided to explore. There were half naked people everywhere, and Steve felt extremely overdressed. The duo walked passed booths that sold movies, posters, sex toys, lubes and various other things, and Steve realized how much like the comic convention this actually was. In one area there was a dance floor, another had a pool and hot tub, and there were bars and food stands everywhere. Eventually Steve lost Bucky in the crowd, he had stopped to flirt with a girl way out of his league, “no matter,” Steve thought to himself and continued on his quest to find Loki.

Steve wandered around for 15 minutes, and was about to give up his search when he sat down near the stripper cages they saw when they first arrived. There he saw Loki. His eyes quickly latched onto the long legged, pale skinned, raven haired beauty. Loki was a siren as always, wearing tiny denim shorts with that perky ass sticking out the bottom, and a black tank top that barely covered his midriff, and to finish off the outfit Loki donned a pair of heels, making his long legs even longer. 

Steve watched. Loki smiled genuinely at his admirers, scribbled out autographs on magazines, DVDs and body parts held out to him. Once he was alone again, he turned to the male stripped in the cage and stuck a $100 bill into his thong. Steve guessed Loki knew him, and his suspicions were proved when Loki leaned in to kiss the man through the gold coloured bars. Steve’s heart dropped, did Loki have a boyfriend? He couldn’t remember reading anything about that in his hours of internet stalking. 

Bucky made his presence known, sneaking up behind Steve to see what he was enamored with, “hey, isn’t that the guy you were drooling over at the porn store?”

The birthday boy groaned, because Bucky scared him more than anything, “yeah, that’s him.”

“Well, aren't you going to ask for an autograph?! Maybe talk to him a bit? Come on Rogers, this is your kind of place. Room full of nerds. It’s just these nerds are cool. Don’t get shy.”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t want to bother him.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “he’s paid to be here, come on,” the older teen grabbed a hold of Steve’s wrist and dragged him towards Loki. 

Steve was frozen as the two boys stood in front of Loki. Bucky introduced himself, and then introduced Steve to Loki. When Loki’s eyes fell on Steve, he noticeably gasped, his cheeks burning up, but he held out his shaky hand anyway. Steve was now face to face, well, face to chin essentially with Loki wearing heels, with the man he’s been jacking off to constantly. 

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to your #1 fan Loki, I see a hot babe calling my name over there.”

Bucky scampered off, leaving Steve and Loki alone in a very crowded room.

“Your friend seems nice,” Loki said in his deep sultry voice, the same one Steve thought was an act but is actually the real thing. The teen laughed, rubbing the back of his head, “I guess, but you don’t know him like I do.”

“So, my number 1 fan, huh?”

Steve blushed, again, he saw the mischief in Loki’s emerald eyes, “I- I mean, - uh - I’m new to this,” he gestured vaguely, “your, um. Work - is the first I’ve really -.”

Loki noticed Steve was struggling, and reached over, running a hand down his arm, “it’s okay, I understand.”

If Steve’s brain was broken before, now it was completely scrambled. His body tensed, blood rushed to his face, and his dick, and he couldn’t hold back a smile any longer. Loki grinned back, “wow, I haven’t had a reaction from a fan like that before.”

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, looking down to hide his face. 

Loki shook his head dismissively, “what brings such a young man to a place like this?”

“It’s my birthday today,” Steve answered, then immediately regretted it.

The porn star smirked, he took Steve’s hand and the two made their way over to the bar, Loki ordered a drink for himself, and Steve declined his offer for one.

“What does the birthday boy want as a present?” Loki asked once he had his drink, breaking the silence.

“You don’t need to get me anything. Speaking to me is enough.” Steve’s eyes found the ground again, although he was starting to feel more comfortable around Loki, it was his nature to be shy.

“A shy one?” Loki smirked, wider this time, “I guess I must come up with a surprise then.”

Steve couldn’t help but glance back over to the stripper cages, and the man that Loki had kissed before, “what would your boyfriend say about you getting a random kid a gift?”

Loki furrowed his brows, giving Steve a confused look, “what boyfriend?”

Steve felt silly, “uh, the guy you were, uh kissing?”

At first, Loki stared back in shock, then he started to laugh, “you mean Tony? Oh god no! That’s just how we greet each other. It means nothing.”

Steve let out the breathe he was holding, and was finally able to enjoy the sound of Loki’s laughter.

“Trust me, I learned that dating co-workers only leads to trouble.”

“That’s good,” Steve replied, then his hands flew up to cover his mouth.

“You weren’t jealous, were you?”

Just as Steve was about to reply, a man interrupted him, telling Loki that it was time. Loki frowned but nodded, “I’m sorry Steve, but I have to go,” Loki placed a piece of paper in Steve’s hand, offering him a sweet smile as he walked away, following the mystery man. Steve looked down at the paper, it was a quickly scribbled out number with a cutely drawn heart beside it. Steve held the paper to his chest and sighed dreamily. 

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Steve had texted Loki right after the convention, and Loki replied with a long text, explaining he had a job filming which would probably take two weeks, and then would be ready to give Steve his birthday present. The two weeks were a lot longer than Steve expected. His days mostly consisted of daydreaming about Loki, looking at pictures of Loki, watching video clips of Loki on free porn sites, and wishing Loki would text him back. He also wondered about the film Loki was working on. Why did a video about people having sex take so long to make? Steve shook his head, he didn’t really want to think about that -- about Loki with another man off screen. Then Steve remembered he was in class, rubbed his face and attempted to listen to his teacher ramble on about Shakespeare. 

Whenever Steve and Bucky spent time together, he tried to get information from Steve. What had he and Loki talked about? What was the arrangement made? Does Loki have any sexy female porn star friends? By the way are you gay now? Steve refused to answer any of the questions, regardless of how much, and pathetically Bucky begged. The truth was that Steve didn’t want to get his own hopes up. The meeting with Loki might be a one time thing, right? He was mentally preparing to have his heart broken.

Later that week, Steve received a surprise. It came in the form of a knock at the door. Steve didn’t move from his bedroom, assuming it was Bucky coming to annoy him again. But the voice Steve heard talking to his mother was not Bucky. He couldn’t believe this. Loki? Loki was at his house? He bolted down the hallway, hoping to interrupt Loki’s encounter with his mom before it got too personal. Loki glanced behind Sarah’s shoulder when he heard Steve’s loud entrance, he smirked before returning his attention to Steve’s mom. Steve snuck his way between them, now realizing Loki still his a couple inches on him even without high heels on.

“This is my friend Loki,” he says to his confused mom. Steve smiled, hoping she would accept this without much explanation.

“Loki? What an interesting name. Steve has never mentioned you before, excuse me for my surprise.”

Loki was dressed casually, which Steve was thankful for. Skinny jeans and a forest green t-shirt. 

“He’s a new friend, mom. We didn't meet that long ago.”

Sarah nodded, looking to Loki as if waiting for him to verify this information.

“I apologize ma’am, for stopping by so unexpectedly. I had only hoped to see if Steve wanted to hang out,” Loki’s eyes averted to Steve, the smirk on his lips growing into a playful smile. Steve couldn’t help but to return it.

“Only if you’ve finished your homework, young man.”

Steve nodded, “finished it in free period at school, mom,” then he dashed off to change into something more appropriate -- not his old sweatpants and dark Captain America shirt. When he got to his room, he realized he left Loki alone with his mom, who was probably interrogating the poor man. Steve heard a knock on his door as he was deciding which shoes to wear, he called to the person on the other side to come in, and was pleasantly surprised to see Loki.

“Wow,” Loki said, looking around Steve’s room. His posters of superheroes, collection of movies, comic books and figures, “nice room.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, diving back into his closet to hide his blush, but also finally decide on the shoes. Steve came out to find Loki sitting on the edge of his bed, “my mom didn’t ask you anything too personal, did she?”

Loki shook his head, “she didn’t really ask me much, other than how we met--,” Loki saw the look of dread on Steve’s face, “I told her we met at the convention you attended for your birthday, nothing more.”

Steve let out a sigh, “I love my mom, but she worries about me too much sometimes.”

“You should be grateful,” Loki said in a bitter tone. He thought of his own parents, but refused to voice his mind. Steve could tell something was behind those words but he didn’t want to pry, so he continued to get ready, leaving Loki to his own devices.

“Oh, what is this?” Loki asks himself, his eyes shining with mischief. Steve’s eyes blew wide, watching Loi hold up the DVD he hid under his pillow. He was horrified. He couldn’t even move.

“Damn Steve, we just met and you’ve already seen me naked.”

Steve’s muscles started to work again and he dashed towards his bed, “it’s not - I just - oh god.”

Loki laughed, he padded over to Steve, cupping his cheek with one elegant hand, “relax darling, I was only kidding,” he smirked, his voice going softer, quieter, “I kind of like the idea of you watching me.”

Steve blushed deeper red than before, then cleared his throat, “we should get going, my curfew is 12:30.”

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Loki had his own personal driver, Heimdall, he said he never bothered to learn himself. There was a tinted window between Steve and Loki, and the driver, giving them privacy. Steve felt extremely nervous. His heart was nearly jumping out of his chest, and his grip on the door handle was the only thing keeping him grounded. They sat in a comfortable silence, Steve wishing he had the confidence to close the space between them, but he didn’t want to have a heart attack from his proximity to Loki. 

“So, uh, do you do this often? Take out your fans?”

That angelic laugh Steve has grown to love filled the vehicle, and Loki shook his head, “no, this would be the first.”

“Oh,” Steve said, genuinely surprised, “I guess I’m special, then.”

Loki smirked, eyeing Steve from the corner of his emerald orbs, “yes Steve, you’re very special.”

Loki’s first surprise for Steve was visiting a last minute photoshoot Loki had to do for an upcoming magazine spread. They were a couple minutes late, but that didn’t seem to bother the crew. The photographer, Peter, immediately asked who Steve was, and Loki introduced him as a friend with a wide grin on his face. Peter quickly made Steve feel at home, offering him a drink and a place to sit while Loki was steered towards makeup and wardrobe. It was clear to Steve that Loki was well liked. Everyone had whispered in his ear that Loki their favourite to work with. Steve saw how Loki made the room light up, he oozes confidence and grace. The people around him admired him, maybe even worshipped him. Steve thinks that Loki had chosen the best industry to work in. Peter had told Steve that Loki had a god given gift, he could control the room. Steve completely agreed.

Loki came out of the wardrobe room in just a thigh-length black robe. He had fake eyelashes on, lipgloss and eyeliner that looked amazing, not that he didn’t before. The makeup artist knew exactly how to play Loki’s angelic features to make him look godly. The photoshoot was to take place on a big bed with fluffy pillows and feathers laid about. Loki was soon on top of it, discarding the robe to leave only a tiny black thong that barely covered his generously sized cock. Peter got to work, and so did Loki. They bounce ideas off each other, and Peter seemed to like many of Loki’s thoughts on poses, including the corner of the pillow between his teeth.

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes, watching Loki in his element. Up close and personal was more awe inspiring than he thought. Loki even flashed Steve a few glances which went straight to Steve’s cock, and he could tell some of the other crew members were infected by Loki’s looks as well. Half an hour went by quickly, and Peter called a wrap. Loki gave Steve a knowing smirk as he pulled his robe back on and went to change.

“How did I do? Was I sexy enough?” Loki asked Steve as soon as he returned.

Steve swallowed hard, nodding his head, he couldn’t find the will to speak yet.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sputtered out eventually. Loki’s eyes scanned Steve’s body, getting an eyeful of the bulge in front of his pants, he grinned wickedly, “good.”

Steve found himself back in the car, this time they sat closer, Steve wasn’t sure if it was his or Loki’s doing, but he wasn’t going to complain. Like earlier, Loki didn’t tell Steve where they were headed next, but if it was anything like the first, he was sure to be surprised, but also will have a good time. He checked his phone, it was a little after nine, so he still had a couple hours with Loki before having to return to reality. And truly hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he would see Loki in the flesh-- in person.

They arrived at a club, the music could be heard while they were still in the car. Loki led Steve towards the alley, they had to go in the back, a friend of Loki’s would allow Steve in since he wasn’t old enough to get in at the door. A large metal door opened and Steve was introduced to a woman dressed in a see-through white blouse, and black shorts; tight and small. Steve blushed.

“This is Natasha,” Loki said, a hand pressed to the arch of Steve’s back, he then turned to the woman, “this is Steve, the guy I was telling you about.”

Natasha nodded, offering a hand out to Steve, “Loki told me you guys were coming tonight. I work at the bar,” the red head explained as the three walked into the main area, “it’s a gay club, I don’t really fit into that crowd but love is love.”

Natasha leaned closer so they could talk and hear each other over the pulsing music, “what is a cutie like you doing with a guy like Loki?”

Loki smirked, he snaked his arms around Steve’s middle and rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder, “don’t get jealous, Tasha, he’s mine. You can’t have him.”

“Okay, whatever,” she said with a half smile, pushing her fiery locks out of her face, “if you ever get bored of him Stevie, just hit me up,” she winked and made her way back to the bar.

Loki no longer had his arms around Steve, but moved to stand beside him, “she’s a wonderful gal. Good at making powerful drinks, and giving lap dances.”

Steve stared at the ground, forever the blushing virgin, “I don’t want a drink, or a lapdance.. From her.”

Loki was greatly amused by Steve’s statement, “oh yeah? And who would you like one from?” his voice betrayed his attempt to hide a smile.

Steve didn’t look up at the creature in front of him, but Loki knew why. He took Steve’s hand and interlocked their fingers, h tugged Steve a little closer and bent down to whisper in his ear, “I can do a lot better than that.”

Steve gasped, Loki pulled on Steve’s arm, guiding him through the crowded dance floor towards the back of the club, near where they came in, “relax babydoll, you trust me, right?”

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice right now as the two of them ducked into an alcove, it was slightly more quiet, darker but at least they were alone. Loki leaned back against the wall and pulled Steve with him. Steve felt something poke against his thigh and took a minute to realize that Loki was hard. His breath hitched, he looked down and saw that he was too.

“You know,” Loki started, breaking the silence, his hands exploring Steve’s clothed boy, “in the porn industry, you’re not supposed to crack a boner until they tell you to. And I’m pretty good at holding myself back,” he bucked his hips forward, their cocks brushing together through layers of clothing, Steve almost moaned, “but when I looked at you during the shoot, I almost cracked.”

Steve rested his hands on Loki’s narrow hips, and Loki’s on Steve’s ass, keeping their bodies flush together as they move.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Loki mumbled. Steve immediately wanted to oppose, tell Loki that he was the beautiful one, but the way their bodies were moving together, to the low hum of the music that was at the back of Steve’s mind, and the moans that flowed from Steve’s lips like a song. Loki buried his face in Steve’s neck, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin there, “wow you smell really good,” he said with a chuckle, hand moving to grip Steve’s hair. Steve could feel himself getting close, he felt Loki’s tongue against his skin, and that was all it took for him to break, he came in his pants. At first he didn’t quite realize it until Loki pulled away, brushing a hand through Steve’s hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve eventually whispered.

Loki smiled, cupping his cheek, “hey, it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed, I wanted you to do that.”

Steve looked down, chewing on his lower lip before his eyes focused on Loki again, “do you think we could do that again?”

Loki laughed, “I wish, but we have to get you back home. I don’t want to give your mom the wrong impression of me.”

Loki led Steve and his jelly legs out of the club and back to the car. They held hands the whole way back to Steve’s house.

“Happy birthday,” Loki whispered into Steve’s ear before the teen climbed out of the car.

Steve wasn’t even in his room yet when his phone went off, a text from Loki.

_ I can’t wait to see you again _

Steve almost died right there. Loki Laufeyson wanted to see him again.

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Loki, as usual didn’t disappoint. And two days later showed up at Steve’s door again. This time he was dressed in sweatpants, a low cut t-shirt and had on a light sweater. Almost looked like he had just woken up from a nap, but was perfect regardless. 

“It’s lovely to see you again, Loki,” Sarah, Steve’s mom said as he let the porn star in.

“You as well, Sarah.”

Steve was just finishing up the dishes when Loki and his mom came into the kitchen.

“Loki was just telling me you are hanging out again tonight.”

Loki flashed Steve his infamous smirk, “did you forget to tell your mom, Steven? I am rather disappointed in you.”

Steve dried his hands, glared towards Loki before looking back to his mother, “sorry mom, Loki and I are going to catch a movie.”

“All these late nights better not affect your studies,” she warned.

“They won’t!” Steve called, already halfway out the door with Loki in tow. Steve was honestly hoping his marks wouldn’t suffer. School was the last thing on his mind lately. First was Loki.

Safely in the car, Steve turns to Loki, “you know if you’re going to show up unexpectedly like that, give me a bit of a heads up so my mom doesn’t get suspicious.”

Loki smirked, his hand creeping closer to Steve’s, “but I like suspicious, and playing by my own rules.”

Steve felt nervous, he realized he was holding his breath almost too late and nearly choked trying to suck one in. Loki’s eyes were glued to Steve’s lips, and his licked his own.

“I assume then, you’re not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Loki said simply, turning to look ahead but his devious smirk is still on his lips.

“Please?” Steve asked innocently.

“Begging doesn’t work on me,” Loki chuckled.

“I’m still going to try,” Steve announced, “please tell me where we are going?”

“No.”

“Tell me, pretty please?”

“No.”

“With a cherry on top?”

“Nope.”

“Please Loki!”

Loki chuckled, “not working…”

Steve waited a few moments before he tried again. This time Loki said yes.

“Wait, what?”

“We’re here, so I can show you where we are,” Loki said in his smooth, sultry voice, and then climbed out of the car. Steve sat there dumbly and Loki knocked on the tinted window, bringing Steve out of his stupor. Steve climbed out, he saw a beautiful condo with the yard done to the nines, a fountain, and what looked like a spacious backyard as well. Loki saw the look on Steve’s face, and padded over to his teenage companion, “this is my house, do you like it?”

“Yeah,” was all that Steve said. He didn’t grow up poor, he never wanted for anything.

But this house was luxurious, his own brain can’t even fathom it. 

Steve took Loki’s outstretched hand and let him lead the way inside. Steve couldn’t believe he was here, in Loki’s house. He was a nobody. A nerd. A high schooler. And Loki? He was so much more. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Loki asked, noticing that Steve is being even more shy and quiet than usual. Steve blinked, and flashed a smile to the porn star, “yeah, I’m good.”

Clearly seeing through the lie, Loki smirked, “I won’t bite. That is, unless you want me to.”

Steve audibly gasped, he used all his willpower to keep himself from saying something stupid, like ‘please Loki mark me, I am yours’.

Once inside, Loki let go of Steve’s hand and let him explore. Steve scanned the open space, then cautiously ventured in further. The furniture was clearly high end, and Loki had good taste. Although there were framed photos of him scattered throughout. Alone on one of the accent walls was the same life-size poster Steve had seen that fateful day in the sex shoppe. He stared at it until Loki’s voice broke his trance.

“Call me cocky, but I couldn’t help myself.”

The two men ended up gazing into each other's eyes, but to Steve’s dismay they were interrupted, “well, well-” the voice said, “you didn’t even say hello to me,” the mystery man stops, eyeing Steve, “or introduce me to your new friend.”

Loki rolled his eyes, holding up his middle finger to the stranger, “Steve, this is my annoying roommate Tony. Tony, this is Steve.”

Steve then remembered Tony as the man he saw Loki kiss on his birthday at the porn convention. Steve shook his hand and Tony looked over at Loki amused, “oh this is the guy who thought we were dating, right?”

Loki nodded, and the two friends burst out laughing, “I’m really sorry Steve,” Tony continued, “I love Loki and all. But to think we were dating is fucking hilarious. Besides, he’s fucking picky, about everything.”

Loki smiled, wrapping both arms around Steve’s middle, causing the younger man to blush, “Steve is special though.”

Tony scoffed, “way to make me feel good, thanks bro,” he joked, then downed the drink he was holding. Steve assumed it was alcohol, “lucky for you I have a romantic rendezvous with a large tipper. No doing naughty shit in my bed,” he half jokingly warned before sauntering out of the room.

Loki dragged Steve into the kitchen, and poured them both a glass of wine, “ I shouldn’t be letting you drink this.”

Steve smiled innocently, but accepted the glass regardless. He snooped around the bar style kitchen, seeing more pictures of Loki, and some of Tony too. 

“Have you two slept together?” Steve asked out loud, and immediately regretted it when he heard his own voice. Loki was actually caught off guard by the question, and choked on the wine he was in the process of swallowing, “me and Tony? I mean, yes. A few times. But not anymore. Especially since we became roommates.”

Confidence gained with his answered question, Steve’s mind flooded with questions, “so you had, uh feelings for him?”

Loki pulled Steve over to the barstools so they could sit down, “Steve, sex isn’t always about having feelings for someone. I’m a porn star for fuck sakes. I don’t even remember the last time I had sex with someone I had feelings for.”

Steve made eye contact, he had mixed feelings of curiosity and nervousness, “how many people have you had sex with?”

Somewhat shocked with his eyes widened, Loki chuckled, “my my, what an interest in my sex life you got there, darling,” his smirk grew wider as he leaned in closer, “is that because you wish to be part of it?”

“No,” Steve lied, answering too quickly.

Loki didn’t back off, “I think you want to kiss me, though.”

‘Was it that obvious?’ Steve asked himself, “yeah,” he breathed softly, his eyes darting from Loki’s emerald orbs to his lips and back, “do-do you want to kiss me too?”

“It’s about time you figure it out.”

The next thing Steve realized is Loki’s hand on the back of his neck, and their lips crashing together. Steve moaned at the feel of it and his hands experimentally rested on Loki’s hips. They only parted to take breaths and awkwardly made it back to the living room. Loki pushed Steve down on the couch and straddled his hips.. He connected their lips again, his expert hands exploring Steve’s body. Steve’s senses and nerves were going haywire as he tried to keep up with Loki, hands firmly planted on Loki’s plump ass. Loki’s lips moved down to Steve’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses and the younger man moaning. They never went any further, but spent the next hour kissing and Steve ended up with purple and red bruises on is neck which he desperately tried to hide with his coat when Loki dropped him off. His mother questioned him regardless, but to Steve it was worth it.

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Steve didn’t hear from Loki the next day, or the day after that. Or the day after the day after that. If it weren’t for the fading hickies on his skin he would be convinced he dreamt the whole thing. Now after a week without Loki, Steve sat with Bucky in the field at school after they both bought their lunches.

“I can’t believe it,” Steve whined, “he won’t text me back, or call me back.”

Bucky looked over at his friend, confused, mouth full of chips he just crammed into his gullet, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

Steve sighed, “Loki.”

“Loki? As in the porn star?”

Nodding, Steve rolled his eyes, “who else?”

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?”

“That’s not important, Buck,” Steve groaned, “the issue is that he hasn’t gotten back to me!”

“You can bitch and whine like a girl after you tell me EVERYTHING.”

Steve signed again, this time in defeat, “fine. But you do know you sound just as much like a girl needing to know all the hot gossip.”

“Shh, this isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

That afternoon when Steve was staring at his phone, pondering if he should call Loki again, or just leave it, the black mercedes he has come to know as Loki’s rolled up beside him. Steve nearly tripped as he was walking, the window rolled down exposing Loki, “miss me?”

“Can-can I get in?” Steve asked nervously. He was still upset about not hearing from Loki for so long, but didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of a quiet neighbourhood. Loki pushed open the door and made room in the backseat for Steve. Steve took a deep breath to steal himself before he climbed in. He made sure there was an appropriate distance between himself and the porn star. His confidence and anger melted away when he looked at Loko. But he needed to do this. He needed to know what he was to Loki. Just because Loki has sex for fun and.. Well for a living, doesn’t mean he does. In fact, Steve has never had sex. And Loki is only the third person he’s kissed. 

“What am I to you?” Steve’s voice is quiet and his eyes are stuck looking at his dusty converse sneakers.

“What do you mean?” Loki was visibly confused and torn between comforting his companion, but also keeping his distance. 

“I guess - I mean - am I - uh - are you, are you just using me?” Steve managed to spit out after stumbling through the question and hopes he made sense. Loki didn’t answer right away. He took Steve’s hands in his and scooted closer, “ is this because I didn’t return your calls and texts?” Loki didn’t have to wait for an answer from the way he saw Steve flinch, “Steve, it was because I was busy. But I’m here now, and I wanted to take you to dinner. Please?”

Steve couldn’t help it. He nodded and sent his mom a text so she knew he would be missing dinner. Damn, that didn’t go as planned, Steve thought, but smiled over at Loki regardless, giving his hand a squeeze. 

They went to a fancy restaurant, the kind that played soft music and was really dark inside. It was pretty romantic, Steve thought. They sat at a small table for two near the back. Steve ordered a soda and a steak dinner after Loki demanded he get whatever he wanted, no matter the cost. However, Loki only had a sparkling water. When Steve questioned it, Loki only asserted that this meal was  _ for Steve.  _ When Steve offered some of his food, Loki declined, saying he was on a strict diet to keep his body camera worthy. 

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Steve mumbled. Loki chuckled, “sometimes all I want is to sink my teeth into a chewy fudge brownie. I miss sweets the most.”

Steve’s food became less appetizing now that he knew Loki couldn’t eat it, “what’s it like? Your job, I mean.”

Loki took a sip of his water, a failed attempt to hide his smirk, “it’s not so glamour. At first maybe, having all the sex you could possible want. But after a while, the politics and, and the -,” Loki shakes his head, “it just gets to be too much.”

Steve wanted to ask Loki what he meant, but the change in his body language kept him quiet. 

When they were in front of Steve’s house later that evening, they kissed again. It wasn’t as heated as last time but Steve still enjoyed it. Loki broke the kiss first, he brushed Steve’s cheek with his thumb, “I really enjoy spending time with you, Steve. In fact, I really like you. And I don’t say that to many people.”

Steve believed him, “I really like you too.”

Loki grinned, “I know.”

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Four months later, Steve received a gift. It wasn’t wrapped in a box, or presented in any special manner, but a gift nonetheless. Loki gave Steve a key to the condo. At first Steve was confused as he examined the plain key. In all honesty, Steve thought this was moving a little fast, but Loki shrugged it off, saying that he wanted Steve to be able to come visit him whenever. Steve felt pride in that Loki trusted him enough to give him a key, and allow him the safe haven of his home. He wasn’t sure how to thank Loki, and the two ended up spending a good chunk of time making out in the back of the car - missing their dinner date was rescheduled to the next night. That night, Steve slept with the key tucked under his pillow and a smile on his face.

The next day, Steve was in a daze at school, only thinking about the date he had with Loki. After school he spent an hour trying to find something to wear, Loki had texted him earlier, saying to dress “fancy”. But how fancy? A suit and tie? Or perhaps just a freshly ironed button up and dress slacks? He groaned loudly which caught his mother’s attention. 

“What’s going on here?” Sarah asked, looking around her son’s bedroom, usually spotless, now covered in discarded clothing. 

“I have a date tonight,” Steve announced without even thinking about it. 

“With who?” she gasped, acting scandalized that she wasn’t aware of every aspect of her son’s life, “you haven’t mentioned a girl before.”

Steve pressed his eyes shut as if he was trying to wake up from a nightmare, “just a friend - don’t know how serious this is yet,” it wasn’t really a lie. Sarah looked skeptical, “don’t stay out too late, it’s a school night.”

“I won’t mom.”

Steve let out the breath he was holding only when his mom left his room. He either needed to find a girl to pretend to date or tell his parents about his… newly discovered sexual preferences. Minus the porn star part of course. Steve then realized Loki would be picking him up and quickly sent a text to park away from his house, hoping Loki got it before arriving. He was walking on thin ice, possibly dating a porn star, a male porn star at that. He was almost sure that his parents would be more outraged about the being gay part than the dating an older man with an egregious career. 

A few minutes after Steve  _ finally  _ decided on what to wear his phone vibrated with a notification from Loki. He didn’t bother checking or replying and quickly darted to the door, he called a rushed goodbye to his mom and dad in the living and met Loki a few paces down the sidewalk. Loki smirked, “sneaking out now, are we? Am I a bad influence on you?” Loki asked, not even saying hello. Steve smiled shyly, “let’s just get out of here.” 

Loki nodded and lead Steve to the car, he leaned in and whispered in the teen’s ear, “you look sexy tonight, by the way.” Blushing, Steve finally took the time to rake his eyes over Loki who was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks that made his long legs look even longer, “you too.”

The restaurant Loki chose this time was even more extravagant than the last. Steve was extremely nervous when Loki took his hand as they walked into the restaurant, although he was sure nobody he knew would be there. Once again when they sat at a booth, Steve ate whatever he wanted on the menu at the insistence of Loki, who only had a cup of coffee. They held hands from across the table. Loki was clearly unashamed to show affection in public, but Steve was still anxious about it.

“What’s wrong Steve?” Loki frowned, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Steve’s hand. Steve furrowed his brows, “it’s just,” he pulled his hand back and rested both on his lap as he looked down, “I’m kind of scared.”

“Is this about me using you again?” Loki raised an eyebrow, looking amused at himself.

“No, no,” Steve fiddled with his napkin to keep his hands busy, “nobody knows, I’m, uh, gay,” his voice ended in a whisper, he wasn’t even sure if Loki could hear what he said until he let out a soft snicker.

“Who cares, Steve? We’re both adults, having fun. Caring what others think will only hold you back.”

Steve felt angered by what Loki said, and he wasn’t sure if it was because Loki told him not to care, or saying they were just “having fun.” Loki didn’t understand, it was clear to Steve. Their date finished in mostly silence, and at the end of the night when Loki went in for a kiss Steve turned away so Loki kissed his cheek. It was the first time Steve went to bed mad at Loki, but also may have been the last.

⇝ ✷ ⇜

Steve really tried to stay mad at Loki. His nature is to be stubborn. He made it through most of the day at school. Scoffing whenever he received a text from Loki until the one that read “I miss you,” and Steve melted. Which is why after school he found himself at Loki’s doorstep.

Steve hadn’t been to Loki’s house since that fateful day he met Tony and had the wildest make out session in his short life. 

“I came,” Steve announced when Loki opened the door, only in a thigh length silky bathrobe.

“Not yet you haven’t,” the older man retorted and tugged Steve into the house. The two spend some time kissing on the couch before Loki pulled away, bringing both legs up to sit Indian-style, “okay Steve, I didn’t ask you to come over just so we could kiss.”

Steve gulped, suddenly anxious again, he felt a bead of sweat form near his hairline.

“Relax hot stuff,” Loki laughed, “I have to travel. To California, for a movie deal. And other boring business garbage. AND,” Loki said with a mischievous tone, clasping his hands together, “I would like you to come with me!”

Steve didn’t hesitate, he cupped Loki’s cheeks and kissed him, “yes,” was mumbled against his lips. It wasn’t until later that he realized what he had agreed to. But that was a problem for future Steve. Present Steve’s problem was in his pants, and Loki’s lips just felt so fucking good against his. Loki nipped at Steve’s lower lip and tugged, “I could show so many things Steve,” he whispered, pulling the teen on top of him, his legs spread obscenely to make room for the younger man. Steve’s fingers danced along Loki’s bare thighs, noticing now he was wearing lacy womens panties. Just as Steve was reaching to touch Loki in his most intimate areas, a voice interrupted them, a loud obnoxious voice Steve is starting to hate, “Daddy’s home!”

Loki groaned, head falling back against the couch arm, and Steve scrambled to move away and cover his obvious hard on with a throw pillow.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Tony said, trying not to laugh as he walked into the living room and over to the two lovers.

“Go away Stark,” Loki growled, chucking one of the fallen decorative pillows in his general direction. Tony flashed a wink at Steve and continued on his merry way. 

“I’m sorry darling. But now you can see why I would like us to go away for the weekend,” Loki wiggled his eyebrows, staying sprawled out on the couch a moment longer before sitting up.

“I just need to come up with a story to tell my mom.”

Loki tilted his head, “just tell her the truth.”


End file.
